Papyrus
Papyrus is a skeleton who first appeared in Season 1's Megalomaniac. He is currently voiced by Citrus. Appearance Papyrus is a skeleton who is relatively taller than his older brother Sans. He wears a red scarf, a chestplate with yellow trim with a golden symbol on his left chest, grey clothing that covers his arms, hips, and legs, red gloves with yellow trim, a blue brief with yellow trim, and red boots with black stripes. Personality Papyrus is a skeleton with a narcissistic personality. He has shown to be obnoxious at times, such as when he was yelling at Sans in the beginning of Continue. He is rather egotistical, displayed by the fact that he sometimes refers to himself as "The Great Papyrus". Despite his narcissism, Papyrus has proven to have a very pure heart. He is very a forgiving monster, as shown in Do or Die, when he forgave Jessica Grey after she apologized for playing a role in Sans' death. But, he can tend to forgive others way too easily. For example, in the game, when Frisk approached him while in the genocide route, he still believed that they could become a better person. Therefore, he offers them mercy. Frisk can use this opportunity to easily kill him. Even if they decide to kill him, he still believes that they could redeem themselves. He has also shown to be rather naive, but not dumb as shown in Game Over part 1 Papyrus also hides his sadness when faced with a conflict, as shown in Love Part 2 where he mentions that others depend on him to make them happy, so he hides his sadness to comfort them in a more effective way. Also, Papyrus's favorite food is oatmeal with dinosaur eggs, not spaghetti. Abilities * Bones: Papyrus' main weapons are bones. He uses them to fight enemies, even though his bones are easy to dodge. * Gaster Blaster: It's shown in Do or Die that Papyrus can summon Gaster Blasters. * Healing Magic: Shown in Love - Part 1 when he heals Gaster after his battle with Betty. * Blue attacks: This ability can only hurt someone if they move while within range of the attack. This attack is better for restraining an opponent. History Megalomaniac Papyrus makes an appearance here. He appears on the lines, "Even after what you did he still believed in you. Till the end." On the line "even after what you did he still believed in you", he was seen offering mercy to Frisk. But, on the line "till the end", Frisk was seen squashing his head. Continue Papyrus plays a minor role in this episode. When it started, he was seen waking up a "bone tired" Sans. He is seen when the gigantic black ball was broken and at the Surface with Sans, Frisk, Undyne, Asriel, Gaster, Alphys, Toriel, and Asgore. Dust In this episode, Papyrus is seen when Frisk and Bete came to his house to get him, Sans, and Asriel for Mettaton's first live performance. A few scenes later, Papyrus, Sans, Asriel, Frisk, and Bete, were seen at Mettaton's first live performance. Papyrus soon spots a girl stuck atop the crane. He then attempted to help her by doing what she said for him to do. But, he did not notice that the girl was a hallucination and he ended up dropping large slabs of concrete on the area. He was then seen with Asriel before being arrested. Do or Die In Do or Die he appeared when Jessica Grey arrived at the jailhouse, where Asgore and Papyrus were imprisoned, she soon apologized to him for playing a part in his brother's death. He forgave her, causing her to regain her trait;Integrity. Later in the animation, Papyrus was seen with Undyne, Asgore, and Jessica, when they arrived at Gaster's lab. Out of pure anger, Gaster then attempted to kill Jessica. Luckily, Papyrus summoned a Gaster blaster to protect her. We see him again near the end of Do or die where he can be seen healing Gaster with his healing magic. Love Part 1 Papyrus was seen using healing magic on Gaster when the episode started. He was later seen sitting on the couch as Jessica was warning the citizens of the city about Betty's blobs. Love Part 2 Later, Papyrus was looking at the stars during the night, wondering why Gaster liked them so much. Next, Papyrus and Gaster start to have a conversation with each other. Gaster asks Papyrus as to why he forgave Jessica so easily, that it almost seemed like she didn't do anything wrong. Papyrus proceeds to say that we have no excuse to not forgive someone when we have done so many mistakes ourselves, and gave Gaster his broken mug he managed to fix Gaster's broken mug. Gaster still doesn't feel comfortable about forgiving Jessica just yet, but Papyrus allows him to take his time and wait until he can forgive her. During the battle between Frisk and Bete, Papyrus blocks Frisk from an incoming Gaster Blaster from Sans who came back by HATE. Papyrus then begins to "battle" with Sans while Frisk takes on Bete, however Papyrus refuses to fight back against Sans. Papyrus begins to take damage from Sans and gets hit into a wall, damaging his right shoulder. Sans begins to question as to why Papyrus refuses to fight back as they spawn a bone and get ready to attack him, Papyrus then says that Sans is their brother and that he will never hurt him. This starts to remove the HATE from Sans causing him to return to his normal state. After a while, the HATE is fully removed from Sans, then Bete flees from the battlefield. However he is currently in comatose, Papyrus believes that Sans will be awaken from his coma because he believes Sans is a very strong monster. Frisk then asks Papyrus why he treats everyone with kindness even when death is a possible result. He then begins to say that he managed to save someone that he thought he had lost forever. My Promise Right after the blob attack with Jessica and Undyne, Gaster ask Papyrus to come with back to the the underground to his lab to check on Sans condition. When they arrive at the lab Gaster asks Papyrus to lay Sans down in a special ICU- like bed and then asks Papyrus to get him some supplies. While Papyrus is busy, Gaster views Sans's condition on the screen. It says Sans is fallen down (the audience is later informed that "Fallen Down" means Sans' condition is essentially terminal and he will turn into dust soon), and Gaster is horrified at the results, staring at the screen in disbelief. When Papyrus gets back, Gaster hastily shuts off the computer so Papyrus will not see his brother's diagnosis. When Papyrus asks about Sans' condition, Dr. Gaster lies to Papyrus that Sans' condition is stable and he'll recover. Papyrus was relieved because he said he could barely feel his brother soul. A few second later Gaster ask Papyrus to stay and watch Sans while he would "go do something". He said he could help Gaster, to where Gaster threatened him by aiming his Hands at Papyrus scaring him to stay with Sans. Game Over Papyrus was first seen saying Jessica feels better. Then, when he offers to go with Jessica, Gaster says they're not going, and they have to look after Sans. Papyrus then gets mildly annoyed, and says if Gaster's going then there's no reason he shouldn't go, and that Gaster said he was done looking for things. Gaster replies saying it's dangerous, but Papyrus says that that is exactly why he wants to go, not only for her, but for other humans and monsters that need their help. Gaster then goes full rage mode and tries to tie Papyrus up, saying he just wants Papyrus to be safe. Papyrus then retaliates, with a bunch of blue bones, saying Gaster is so selfish, and that he was worried about him, too. They then say we need to talk, but Gaster ignores it. Gaster then hallucinates back to the battle with Betty, causing him to scream 'LET GO OF ME', frees one of his hands, tie Papyrus up, and smash him in a wall, breaking the two bone spheres on his shoulders. Papyrus says that hurt, but not nearly as much when he saw him wounded by Betty, or when Gaster lied to him at the lab, or even when any of them prevent him from getting involved. Papyrus said he was tired of everyone thinking he didn't know what was going on. He said that he knew Gaster was going through pain, and he could drag him all around the lab, and push him away if he wants to, but he refuses to let Gaster go through this alone. He then pleads for Gaster to let him help, Gaster then says he had only made mistakes. Papyrus then hugs him, saying the only mistake he could make is not asking for help. Gaster then says Papyrus should stay here. He accepts and says that he will stay safe. Papyrus is then seen at the end as a target for Betty. Trivia * Camila stated in the description of her speedpaint video and in an animo post that, according to Toby Fox (the creator of Undertale), Papyrus's favorite food isn't spaghetti; its oatmeal with dinosaur eggs.Camila stated in the description of her speedpaint video that Papyrus's favorite food isn't spaghetti; its oatmeal with dinosaur eggs. (Link) * Disbelief Papyrus will never be seen in Glitchtale.Disbelief Papyrus will never be seen Glitchtale. (Link) * Unlike Sans, who uses them for both defensive and attacking purposes, Papyrus uses his Gaster Blasters for defensive purposes. ** This may be a reminiscent because Papyrus is kind and forgiving. However, Sans, on the other hand, gives everything he has to kill his enemies. References Navigation ru:Папайрус tr:Papyrus Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Content